Furia
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Durante una de las batallas de la tropa militar contra los titanes . Jean se da cuenta de que por un movimiento mal ejecutado, ha perdido a la persona con la cual mejor sabía relacionarse, su mejor amigo desde tiempos antiguos. No obstante, a fines de la dolorosa muerte de Marco, una poderosa bestia aparecerá del interior del castaño, que lo ayudara a vengarse. Marco/Jean
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer crossover entre Shingeki no Kyojin y otra serie. Espero les guste y lo disfruten :) . ¡Aviso! Esta historia era independiente desde el capítulo uno, pero si quieren leer los siguientes no hay problema alguno. Sin embargo, tengo que decir que los siguientes capítulos contienen cierto contenido Spolier para los que no han obtenido información del manga. Pienso que ya todos saben pero de igual manera me gustaría prevenir. _

* * *

_Todo seguirá siendo igual, no se puede cambiar la verdad, no importa cuánto nos desagrade, la iluminación de la luz piadosa del señor se hizo poco visible. Las plegarias no lograran nada dentro de este infierno viviente. El mundo es un lugar triste, cruel y vació, donde solo existe la mísera y el miedo gobernado por los monstruos de aspecto humanoide. En esta realidad tan objetiva, sobreviven los más fuertes, aquellos que pueden sobreponerse ante todas las pruebas, aquellos que audazmente están dispuestos a pelear por la humanidad, aquellos que se entregan en cuerpo y alma. _

El resonar de los cables rápidamente daba a conocer un desplazamiento velos por parte de los soldados que batallaban contra los titanes, intentando a su vez, vencer el miedo que juguetonamente podía ralentizar la iniciativa de estos en una clara oportunidad de un asesinato fácil. Un sentimiento participe de millones de muertes, una simple esencia que puede paralizar el cuerpo sin ningún método físico, una fuerza psicológica tan poderosa que hace que los soldados, pese a que tengan una actividad física superior a la de cualquier ser vivo, se conviertan en seres muy vulnerables.

Los sentimientos no son nada, distracciones que pueden llevar a un soldado a la muerte. Sin embargo, para otros es el motivo por el cual batallan, su misión de alma, la forma en la cual su espíritu puede enriquecerse y sentir que la luz de la salvación puede hacerse más intensa al momento de ganar y ganar las peleas. El comienzo de un nuevo futuro es capaz de escribirse al momento de que los soldados confíen en sí mismos y le demuestren a sus presas, que ellos son intrépidos cazadores.

Jean pov.

_La velocidad es fundamental, el miedo no debe existir en el espíritu de un guerrero, porque en consecuencia, se convierte en un marionetista. Sé que puedo seguir adelante, que puedo encontrar la luz, solo debe confiar en las cuchillas con las cuales puedo hacer resplandecer la voluntad de la humanidad, invocando la sangre ajena que declara justicia. _

Fin del pov.

-¡Marco, cuidado!- Exclamó el soldado de cabellos castaños, con una clara determinación espiritual por salvar a su compañero que corría peligro.

Indudablemente los cables del equipo de maniobras cumplieron su voluntad heroica al ser lanzados a una velocidad verdaderamente salvaje e instantánea. Por consiguiente, el destino de Marco jugó a beneficio ajeno, ya que aquellas cuerdas de metal, hicieron posible el impulso de Jean complementado del gas para llegar hacía su destino antes que la gigantesca mano del enemigo.

Cortando poderosamente la extremidad de un titán quien pretendía apoderarse de la vida de su mejor amigo, el joven fue capaz de tomar a su aliado y llevarlo hacía una vivienda segura.

-Gra…gracias- Respondió aquel pecoso, apoderado de una parálisis temporal y claramente justificable.

- ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer allá afuera? – Preguntó con seriedad.

- Perdóname, fue en ese entonces cuando iba a asesinar a uno y otro de ellos apareció a mis espaldas-

La mirada del joven de cabellos castaños, pasó a ser una más comprensiva - Se más cuidadoso….-

Marco asintió – Um…. Lo siento….-

Justo cuando Jean estaba a punto de irse, el pelinegro tomo su mano y lo detuvo por un colapso de tiempo muy breve – Por favor…..-

-¿Eh….? – Se había dado vuelta para observar el motivo por el cual su compañero lo había tomado. Pudo sentir su nerviosismo a través del miedo existente en su cuerpo que lo obligaba a temblar.

-No te exasperes…. Si eso llegará a suceder ten por seguro que morirás… y yo… Bueno….- Balbuceó

Jean sonrió con falsedad – Intentaré no hacerlo….- Y dicho aquello, los agresivos pero resistentes cables que actuaban como rápidas aperturas que trasladaban a un soldado de un lugar a otro, volvieron a presentarse ante el llamado de su invocador mediante aquella herramienta mecánica.

Los cortes ejecutados por las cuchillas de los salvadores eran ejecutados con un espíritu vengador y verdaderamente inhumano. El juego de supervivencia estaba muy claro dentro de aquella guerra injusta debido a la proporcionalidad de tamaños y condiciones físicas.

_Marco sabe que soy un impulsivo y me que precipito con facilidad, pero aun así, no puedo fallar esta batalla y él tampoco. Solo somos títeres en un juego gobernado por niños pequeños, que deciden mediante una dictadura ególatra el futuro de sus muñecos. La humanidad decae en las manos de los soldados… una misión que el mismo Señor nos ha confiado y es nuestra obligación llevar a cabo esa meta. Sin embargo, quiero pensar que junto a Marco y los demás podremos salir adelante… que no habrá ninguna tragedia… sin embargo, eso no será posible. _

_¿Qué sucede?... El mundo se ha vuelto silencioso… ¿O seré yo quien ha perdido la razón y se ha quedado dentro de sus pensamientos? No, definitivamente no puede ser aquello, veo las cosas con claridad, veo como mis compañeros pelean desesperadamente y sin embargo, no puedo escuchar nada de lo que sucede. Perdí mi orientación, mi oído… ¿Qué rayos ha sucedido? _

_Cuando de repente me voltee y me di cuenta que había sido empujado y mi cuerpo se desplazaba por los aires sin la voluntad de los cables. Delante de mí estaba Marco con una sonrisa y una lagrima que caía lentamente por su mejilla. ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cuándo fue que fui empujado?_

_Sin embargo, él me sonríe como si todo estuviera bien. ¡Definitivamente no lo estaba! ¡No podía estar bien si aquel titán que venía hacía él, iba a causarle daño! _

Defenderse era inútil, aquel monstruo de aspecto humanoide había arremetido con un poderoso golpe sobre el cuerpo de Marco, que por consecuencia, lo empujo a increíbles distancias del lugar en el cual se encontraba Jean, haciendo que chocara con una vivienda cualquiera para detener su caída.

Jean había quedado increíblemente sorprendido de semejante ataque. Sin embargo logro zafarse de la tentativa de su enemigo, desplazándose rápidamente hacía la vivienda destruida por el choque entre el cuerpo del pelinegro y el impulso otorgado por el puño de aquella monstruosidad.

El castaño llegó hacía la vivienda y pudo ver a Marco recostado en el suelo, con una gran herida en el estómago que liberaba mucha sangre. Jean intentó levantarlo pero no hubo caso, el cuerpo exhausto de aquel joven, no iba a poder contra la poderosa fuerza de un titán. Y pese a aquello Jean no se dio por vencido e intentó darle respiración boca a boca. Cuando de repente Marco recobro su sistema.

-¡Marco!- Exclamó el castaño verdaderamente precipitado - ¡¿Te encuentras bien…?!-

-Yo pienso que no….- Intentó reír, más, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

-¡No bromees ahora! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras! ¡¿Por qué sacrificas algo tan valioso!?- Decía mientras, él también era poseído por el miedo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo….- Tosió un poco de sangre – Creo… creo que fue mi naturaleza humana… No lo sé... simplemente actué…. No sé qué decir….-

-Marco… si tú no estás….- Jean fue interrumpido.

-Escúchame….- Sonrió nuevamente – Somos mejores amigos… será difícil para ti…. Eso lo sé…. Pero mira el futuro…. Hay mucho que hacer aún…. No llores por un simple compañero de batalla….-

-¡Tú eres más que eso! – Replico entre sollozos - ¿Por qué todo tenía que suceder así de rápido?-

-_No existen palabras para expresar lo que el destino decida…._ – Sabía que su condición no le permitiría revelar esa verdad. Así que intentó resumirlo – Escúchame Jean… Vive…. Yo sé que tu serás un personaje… importante dentro de esta historia….- Sonrió – Lastima que no estaré allí…..-

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo…? Podemos salir de esto… Solo aguanta un poco….-

-Est… estoy demasiado cansado para poder hacer eso….- Justificó – Ya es tarde amigo… solo ha sido un mal final…. Sin embargo… estaré siempre a tu lado…. No importa qué, te acompañare sea cual sea la situación, en el mundo invisible-

Solo un gesto de sorpresa fue ejecutado cuando Jean se fijó en la muerte de Marco. Su mejor amigo desde tiempos antiguos, tan cercano hacía él, tan unido como un hermano que nunca pudo tener. Su familia, un soporte comprendido por un fuerte lazo de amistad. Todo lo había perdido en tan poco tiempo… no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No es justo….- Sollozo mientras se aferraba hacía el cuerpo de su compañero, abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez que poco a poco se extinguia. Indudablemente las lágrimas emergieron.

Recordó las últimas palabras de su compañero – Te acompañaré sea cual sea la situación…..-

-Sí…..- Susurró Jean mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo – Sí…..- Repitió.

_¡Este es mi nuevo espíritu! ¡Mi nuevo objetivo! ¡Un sentimiento que se apodera de mi cuerpo y me obliga a pelear por la salvación de mi aliado! ¡No es tristeza ni justicia! ¡Es básicamente Furia! _

Saliendo de la vivienda en la cual aguardaba el cuerpo muerto de Marco, Jean se presentó con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en acción, desencadenando los cables que exitosamente se habían organizado para trasladarlo a un edificio cercano de una gran patota de titanes. Los monstruos por el contrario, se quedaron mirando a Jean y le sonrieron macabramente.

De repente, una poderosa liberación de energía, apareció salvajemente del cuerpo de Jean, liberando ráfagas de chakra azul que se organizaron en un poderoso circulo mientras el poder que decaía sobre el cuerpo fomentado del castaño, evolucionaba lentamente.

-¡Los mataré a todos!- Exclamó mientras las lágrimas caían como cascada sobre sus mejillas y destacaba una imagen más intimidante sobre sus enemigos.

Al fin, la concentración de chakra explotó, en una gran nube de energía azul que solo dejó a los otros soldados boquiabiertos de lo sucedido. Lo único que se podía apreciar después de aquello, era la silueta de una gigantesca criatura constituida por llamas azules cuyo aspecto parecía ser de un gato. Tenía los ojos respectivamente verde y amarillo mientras que a su vez, se destacaba por poseer dos colas.

¡No estaba bromeando! ¡El gato demonio de dos colas había despertado!

Nadie se esperaría algo como aquello, ni el mismo Jean que padecía de semejante poder. Simplemente fue escogido por el mismo destino quien lo asoció con la segunda bestia de las nueve correspondientes. La verdad era aquella, Jean era un Jinchuriki poseyente del demonio Matatabi; "Second".

Su furia lo hizo batallar como un ser salvaje y por consiguiente, implanto sus garras sobre el cuerpo de sus enemigos mientras sus colas juguetonamente golpeaban simultáneamente los extremos que para su orientación estaban desprotegidos. Era obvio que Jean no era quien controlaba al Nibi, sino que, Matatabi era quien estaba controlando la voluntad de su contenedor, haciéndole como favor, la destrucción de aquellos gigantes como recompensa por haberlo sacado a pasear en términos graciosamente literarios.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de los ojos de la bestia. El castaño no había olvidado su voluntad. Había perdido a su mejor amigo y buscaba venganza por ello.

Matatabi solo se limitó a ejecutar tiempo después de la destrucción de varios titanes, un poderoso rugido que se escuchó por todo el campo. Doloroso, desgarrador y verdaderamente triste, el chakra de la bestia de dos colas se extinguió y regreso al cuerpo de su contenedor, mientras que Jean aparecía del cuerpo gigantesco de aquel Bijuu, con su ropa un poco deteriorada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cayo de rodillas, había ganado la batalla, pero aun así, había perdido lo más importante.

-_Nunca te olvidaré Marco….- Susurró Jean – Adiós….- _


	2. Chapter 2

La realidad era tan objetiva como la misma muerte. La verdad no se podía cambiar y los hechos fueron quienes tuvieron que revelar la horrible injusticia que se había desatado en la batalla pasada. Sueños aplastados, esperanzas corruptas por parte de aquellos soldados que sacrificaron sus vidas en una de millones de batallas que la humanidad había tenido y seguirá enfrentando durante los años que transcurran. Las generaciones futuras sufrirán el mismo dolor, porque la muerte es inminente y está escrita tan pronto como naces. Simplemente es un demonio vestido de túnicas obscuras y una guadaña, con la que suele quitarle la vida a los que yacen en la escritura de los acontecimientos futuros, designados a morir en un momento determinado. Sin poder hacer nada, sin poder evitarlo, la cruel realidad pronto se tiene que convertir en una consecuencia que muchos de nosotros debemos aceptar.

Jean sabía que su vida se convertiría en un infierno al igual que el de muchos de los que sobrevivieron, sin embargo, junto con el grupo de compañeros al que frecuentemente asistía, tales como Mikasa, Eren y los demás, se convirtió en un recluta de la tropa de exploración. Un elemento clave junto a Eren, quienes eran dos fortalezas increíblemente beneficiables, y a la vez, peligrosas por parte de aquella división. Matatabi simplemente estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía afuera, su vida le importaba mucho y pese a que sonara muy ególatra, no iba a dejar morir a su Jinchuriki solo porque este estuviera triste.

-Haz de sentirte muy solo…. ¿No es así? Kirschtein… – Comentó Matatabi en aquellos tiempos, donde la tropa de exploración se preparaba para llevar a cabo una de sus misiones.

-Silencio….- Respondió aquel – No tienes derecho a decirme nada…- Molesto apretó su puño con fuerza – Si tan solo hubiera sabido que existías dentro de mí… lo hubiera ayudado….-

-Oh….- Nibi ejecutó un gesto de comprensibilidad, aunque un tanto burlón - ¿Me culpas después de haber sido la bestia de que a pesar de haber dejado boquiabiertos a la mayoría de tus aliados, te salvó la vida? – Se rasco su oreja como si nada y luego prosiguió a sentarse educadamente – Eres un mal agradecido… Hubiera dejado que esos monstruos te asesinaran, de no ser por mi vida que está enlazada a la tuya-

Jean sonrió maliciosamente - ¿Así que tu vida significa mucho no es así? –

-Insolente… ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a una bestia con cola? – Respondió realmente molesto – _Sin embargo, tengo que decir que su mente, al ser dominada por ese sentimiento de venganza, se vuelve realmente indomable. Tuve suerte de no dejarlo realizar la bomba de la bestia con cola – _Pensó.

-No puedo perdonar que hayas aparecido justo después de la muerte de mi mejor amigo – La rabia en Jean volvió en sí – Sin embargo, necesito de tu poder para exterminar a todos los titanes de una vez por todas – Colocó su mano en su corazón – Muéstrame que tan fuerte eres…. Matatabi….-

El Gato Demonio solamente se limitó a sonreír y cerró los ojos – Pues si así lo quieres….-

Ante la situación en la cual, Jean intentaba realizar una alianza temporal con el Nibi para llevar a cabo sus propios sueños, en los que obligatoriamente tendría que depender de la fuerza monstruosa y enérgica de la bestia que llevaba dentro, una mano que fue colocada en su hombro, lo sorprendió y lo obligó a voltearse, para observar a la persona que se había presentado ante sus espaldas.

Era una rubia de ojos azules, cuya piel representaba una tonalidad blanca como la nieve y un rostro inocente como el de un conejito - ¿Christa…? – Se preguntó dicho castaño.

-Esto… Te veo hablar solo… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó aquella, con un rostro preocupado.

Jean simplemente sonrió ante la preocupación de su compañera. Ella no había visto la horrible monstruosidad en la que se había convertido. Por ende, no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía en aquellos tiempos que declaraban una aproximada salida en busca del sótano de la casa de Eren.

-No te preocupes Christa…- Sonrió – Estoy bien… -

-¿Estás seguro? – Insistió – Es solo que… La muerte de Marco – Jean apretó sus labios ante dicho juego de palabras – Ha sido un golpe para muchos de nosotros. No sé si deberías participar en esto…-

El castaño coloco sus manos en los hombros de la rubia – Estoy bien…- Mintió – No te preocupes por mí… Deberías preocuparte por ti….- Y dicho aquello, se retiró de la zona de conversación – _Después de todo, no has notado que tengo un increíble poder a mi disposición…- _

Christa se quedó allí preocupada mientras observaba las lejanías con temor – _La batalla nuevamente será difícil… Sin embargo, creo que tendré que usarlo… Confió en ti…- _Colocó su mano en su pecho.

La tropa de exploración había partido hacía su misión y el muro Rose tuvo que enfrentarse a una triste soledad. Cada soldado con un caballo a su disposición, el cual, cumplía bien su papel como poderoso medio de transporte que corría a velocidades sobrehumanas. Jean por el contrario, utilizaba la velocidad del Nibi para llevar la delantera sobre todos los demás. El chakra de la bestia era infinito, por lo que no le molestaba tener que prestarle cantidades de vez en cuando. A decir verdad si le desagradaba tener que compartir su energía con un humano, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

-¡Escucha Kirschtein! – Exclamó el general Erwin – Utilizaras la ventaja de la bestia para derrotar a los titanes que intenten fragmentar la formación de la tropa – Explico – Usa el poder del Nibi tan pronto veas a alguno de ellos –

-¡Entendido…!- Respondió el castaño, mientras miraba a sus alrededores para ver si había señales de vida monstruosa habitada por aquellos campos rurales.

-Jean…- Tan pronto las palabras de Rivaille fueron pronunciadas, el joven puso atención a lo que tenía que decir – No expongas la vida de tu monstruo… utilizaremos la vida de nuestros soldados para salvar la tuya si es que estas en peligro – Avisó con frialdad.

-Lo… lo entiendo…- Respondió desconcertado - _¿Qué está tratando de hacer el Heichou? _

_-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – Preguntó Matatabi – Eres más importante que más de la mitad de los soldados que hay en esta tropa. Usando mi poder, podemos llegar más lejos que las habilidades de estos inútiles en conjunto – Explico egocéntricamente. _

-¡Cállate! – Ordeno con rabia – No tienes derecho a hablar así de mis compañeros… No desde el día en el que…. – Pensó en su difunto mejor amigo y guardó silencio –

_-Jejeje – Matatabi rio con moderación – La gran debilidad de un soldado son los sentimientos. Valla estupidez… Es por eso que me preocupo por mi… no me importa nada ni nadie… solo vivo por mi…- _

La conversación tuvo que ser fijada para después, los soldados se precipitaron al ver la manera en la que varios titanes corrían hacía el escuadrón reunido en una gran manada. A su vez, Eren también sintió la necesidad de enfrentarse a ellos, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Levi y Mikasa, quienes preferían que Jean pusiera en peligro su vida antes que la del titán que jugaba a favor de la humanidad. Una cuestión un tanto extraña a juicio de muchos, cuando tienen a una bestia constituida por habilidades mágicas que también juega en aquella batalla a favor de los seres humanos.

-¡Allá voy!- Exclamó Jean con determinación, mientras que en un poderoso salto ejecutado por la habilidad de la bestia de dos colas, una poderosa explosión que desencadeno ráfagas de chakra por todas partes, daba a conocer la presencia del Nibi - ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Second.

Christa se sorprendió al ver semejante transformación y solo se limitó a colocar su mano, en su corazón.

Los rugidos ejecutados por la bestia, eran increíblemente intimidantes para sus enemigos, quienes habían dudado sobre su sobrevivencia al momento de llevar a cabo una batalla contra ese animal. Sin embargo, muchos decidieron lanzarse pese a cual fuera el riesgo, y Matatabi por consiguiente, arrasó con todos ellos, desencadenando su furia en su máxima expresión. Sus colas jugaban cruelmente con muchos de aquellos monstruos humanoides, golpeándolos a distancias extremas que afirmaban solemnemente la muerte de aquellos. Ráfagas de fuego nacían del hocico del Nibi, asesinando instantáneamente a muchos de sus enemigos, hechos que sorprendieron a los soldados presentes.

-¡Voy a vengar la muerte de mi mejor amigo! – Exclamó realmente furioso el castaño, quien en un movimiento bastante imprudente, pese a haber logrado la victoria sobre uno de los titanes más cercanos a su rango de pelea, otros cinco aguardaban dicho movimiento para aprovecharse de la situación. –_¡Cuidado! ¡No debiste haber hecho aquello! – Regaño Second. _

Y como él tenía razón, ambos sufrieron poderosos golpes por parte de los titanes, golpes que obligaron al estómago del gato a expulsar sangre por sus colmillos. Jean sintió el mismo dolor e intentó zafarse de la tentativa de su enemigo para contratacar - ¡Como te atreves maldito!- Respondió, intentando implantar su garra furiosa sobre el pecho de su enemigo.

_-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Jean!? – Second intentó resistirse ante la orden de su domador, peor la furia del castaño era de tal grado, que fue obligado a realizar el movimiento que él quería. _

Otro titán, aprovecho dicho acontecimiento para golpear nuevamente al Nibi, quien fue empujado a distancias lejanas de la zona de batalla, dejando vulnerables a la tropa de soldados.

_-¿A quién demonios están tratando de salvar Kirschtein? ¿Me oyes? – Preguntó furioso el gato demonio, intentando tomar el control de su cuerpo ahora que el castaño había sufrido golpes brutales – Voy a encargarme de esto yo… Así que no te metas con lo que no puedes lidiar….- _

Justo cuando uno de los titanes sobrevivientes estaba a punto de atacar a un porcentaje pequeño de la tropa de exploración, Matatabi contraatacó con su poderoso movimiento parecido al colmillo cruzado de Inuzuka Kiba, llevándose a dicho monstruo lejos de aquella división. Nibi castigo a dicho titan impactando su cuerpo contra el césped, creando una explosión que a su vez, llevó a cabo la dispersión de ráfagas de fuego azul. Al termino de aquella admirable hazaña, continuó con la protección de la división, ganándose el respeto de muchos de los soldados.

-Así que ese idiota está dejándose controlar por su bestia…- Comentó Eren – Me siento inútil al no poder hacer nada contra estos titanes – Apretó las cuerdas de su caballo con fuerza.

Cuando de repente, Matatabi pudo observar la manera en la que un ser constituido por las sombras ejecutadas por el contraste del sol, se acercaba con rapidez hacía donde estaban dichos soldados. Molesto, corrió hacia donde estaba, para llevar a cabo una nueva batalla.

-No eres como los otros…- Comentó – Me gustaría ver qué clase de bestia eres- Y dicho aquello, ejecutó un poderoso salto que fue complementado con la preparación de su garra.

Quedó desconcertado cuando vio la figura de un caballo blanco de ojos azules, decorados por dos ojeras de tonalidades rojas. El Nibi simplemente falló ante el movimiento que estaba seguro que podría vencer a su enemigo, y fue atacado por la increíble fuerza de las cincos colas que constituían al caballo delfín.

Jean y Matatabi fueron empujados cerca de la tropa de exploración, mientras que su enemigo de carácter parecido a la bestia del castaño, simplemente se limitaba a gruñir y esperar el movimiento próximo de su contrincante. Sus ojos azules reflejaban seriedad absoluta, odio, intimidación. Sentimientos que cuando fueron vistos por Jean le dieron una corazonada de quien se podría tratar.

-No puede ser cierto… ¿Otro Jinchuriki?- Se preguntó el gato demonio.

-¿Acaso será…? – Pensó el castaño – No puede ser… pero no la he visto en la tropa…. Y tampoco la vi en los otros escuadrones en los días pasados…-

-Hey Kirschtein ¿Qué tanto piensas? – Preguntó el Nibi nuevamente –

-No es nada… - Respondió Jean – Sin embargo, existe una posibilidad de que sea… Annie….-

Quedarse hablando toda la tarde iba a ser perjudicable para la tropa y para el dúo que permitía la protección de aquella. Por lo que ambos nuevamente se lanzaron en un ataque combinado para ver si podían romper la poderosa premonición del caballo, que conocía a Matatabi desde tiempos antiguos. Girando de una manera extrema, el Nibi se había convertido en un poderoso taladro ígneo, que arrasó con muchos de los paisajes bonitos que tenía la humanidad.

Kokuo simplemente se limitó a ejecutar un poderoso rugido que apago la llama de la bestia de dos colas. Y luego golpeó sin piedad el estómago de ambos con la utilización de sus cinco colas, que afirmaban que su poder, era superior al del gato demonio. Conforme, cayo exhausto en un lugar cercano a la tropa.

-Pobre vagabundo….- Dijo Kokuo con una voz femenina – Conquistando más de lo que puede…-

-¿Esa voz….? – Jean no tenía más dudas - ¡No puede ser cierto! – Rubia y de ojos muy parecidos a los de la bestia. No existía otra posibilidad de que fuera ella.

El caballo delfín de cinco colas iba a llevar a cabo su golpe final, ejecutando un poderoso pisotón sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Acción que fue vista por muchos de los soldados.

-¡Jean! – Exclamó Christa, lanzando el cable de su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales que se engancharon sobre un árbol, y la trasladaron con velocidad a la escena presenciada por ambos monstruos.

-¡Christa no vayas! – Gritó Reiner

Justo en el momento en el que Kokuo iba a matar a Matatabi, Christa ejecutó un sello de manos, haciendo que su cuerpo explotara en una nube de humo blanco. El caballo sintió una sustancia suave y pegajosa sobre su pata y luego fue tacleado por dicho elemento que lo obligó a alejarse del lugar.

Matatabi, Jean y los demás soldados quedaron asombrados cuando vieron a una babosa constituida por seis colas, que había defendido heroicamente la vida de su aliado. Reiner por su parte, estaba temblando de dicha hazaña, mientras que Bertholdt, lo observaba con un rostro preocupado.

-Impresionante…- Comentó Kokuo – Así que ahora te presentas…. Rokubi….-

-¡Voy a proteger a mis aliados cueste lo que cueste! ¡No dejaré que se sigan perdiendo más vidas! – Exclamó aquella babosa mientras bailaba con un ritmo un tanto gracioso - ¡Arte del Bijuu! ¡Niebla de humo corrosivo! –

La expulsión de dichas ráfagas gaseosas obligó a la bestia de cinco colas a retirarse de aquella zona donde probablemente iba a ser consumido por la poderosa habilidad de aquella técnica. Matatabi simplemente había quedado completamente sorprendido de la manera en la que fue rescatado por otro hermano que jugaba a su favor. Jean tenía el mismo sentimiento, él no tenía ni la menor idea de que Christa iba a transformarse en la babosa de seis colas, ni tampoco sabía que padecía de aquel poder.

La tropa de exploración, se vio obligada a regresar al muro Rose, ya que, contaban con tanta información externa, que no iban a arriesgarse a sufrir una traición por parte de las bestias. Por supuesto, muchos de los soldados, argumentaron que Jean y Christa eran un peligro para la humanidad por el simple hecho de que Kokuo, la bestia de cinco colas, estaba a favor de los titanes, un hecho que fundamentaba que Matatabi y Saiken, podrían ser espías enviados por dichas monstruosidades. Al fin y al cabo, tenía sentido, porque a decir verdad, compartían una similitud, eran monstruos por igual.

Sin embargo, esos argumentos no les dieron juicio a los encargados de comendar la división. Erwin, Levi, Hanji y muchos de los otros, aguardaban en la base de operaciones para ver que hacían con Jean y Christa. Eran herramientas verdaderamente poderosas junto con Eren y no iban a dejar que se les fueran así como así de las manos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras una Jinchuriki? – Preguntó Jean.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú lo eras?- Respondió aquella.

-No lo sé…. No quería preocuparte….- Argumentó – Tu siempre te preocupas por los demás-

Christa guardó silencio - ¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! ¡Con este poder sé que puedo llegar lejos!-

-Yo lo que quiero es vengarme de los titanes. Así que… sea cual sea la situación, nos hayamos contado antes o no. Tenemos que pelear contra ellos y contra ese caballo delfín…-

-¡Cuenta con ello!- Sonrió la rubia.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron los encargados de supervisar las acciones de los Jinchuriki.

-¡Jean Kirschtein! , ¡Christa Reiss! – Exclamó Erwin – Ustedes ahora estarán bajo la supervisión de los elite de la tropa de exploración – Explicó – Serán las herramientas que abrirán las aperturas que le permitirán a la humanidad avanzar. Así que es mejor que se vayan haciendo amigos de sus Bijuu.

-¡Entendido!- Exclamaron ambos.

-¡Ahora sus nombres claves supongo que han de conocerlos! ¡Preséntense ante los demás lideres!-

-¡Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein, Jinchuriki del gato demonio de dos colas. Desde ahora seré conocido como "Second"!-

-¡Mi nombre es Christa Reiss, Jinchuriki de la babosa de seis colas. Desde ahora los presentes me conocerán como Sixth!-

No obstante, en las afueras del muro Rose, donde algunos soldados eran participes de una supervisión de lo que sucedía afuera de aquella sociedad, se encontraba una aburrida Sasha, comiendo un pan para pasar el rato.

-Esto es aburrido…- Miró el bosque - ¿Por qué me asignaron a mí para cuidar la muralla?-

Cuando de repente, los soldados se precipitaron al ver una poderosa garra de arena que conforme se había presentado delante de la castaña. Ella apenas se había dado cuenta, mientras observaba con miedo la manera en la que dicho monstruo se reía ante el asesinato de sus compañeros.

-¡¿Arena?!- Se preguntó Sasha.

Intentando escapar, fue aplastada por la increíble actividad salvaje de dicha garra.

La información rápidamente llego a los cuarteles generales, y Jean junto a Christa tuvieron que partir hacía la muralla para remediar con la bestia que se había presentado. No tenían muy claro quienes estaban muertos y quienes estaban vivos, pero lo que realmente no sabían, era que un acontecimiento beneficiable los estaba esperando, la presencia de otra bestia con cola.

_Seventh…. _


	3. Chapter 3

Los gritos ejecutados por los soldados que cruelmente eran asesinados por la juguetona garra de arena que sorpresivamente se había presentado, se hicieron sordos hacia los odios de Kirschtein y Reiss. Su única misión era desencadenar una batalla contra la bestia presente, dejando atrás, a los aliados que yacían en un triste final. Matatabi y Saiken se dieron cuenta tan pronto como sus Jinchuriki corrían hacía la muralla Rose que tendrían que lidiar con otro de sus hermanos. Un fastidio para ellos, más para el Nibi que para el Rokubi, puesto que la babosa de seis colas, había aprendido a llevarse bien con los demás, gracias a las energías positivas y puras de Christa que influenciaron su espíritu.

-¡Nos encargaremos de este monstruo! ¡¿Estas listas Christa!?-

-¡Cuando quieras Jean! ¡Debemos estar atentos a cualquier indicio de ataque!-

Y ejecutadas aquellas palabras, tan pronto como iban a subir la muralla Rose, una poderosa explosión que desencadeno polvos de colores dorados apareció, dejando a los sobrevivientes verdaderamente asombrados. Jean y Christa tan pronto vieron aquello, sintieron un calambre en sus respectivos cuerpos, una señal personalizada por parte de sus Bijuu quienes informaban la presencia de otra bestia.

Seis de sus colas eran alas de insecto y una de ellas que cumplía el rol de ser la central se caracterizaba por ser de gran longitud y de color verde, a diferencia de las otras que eran naranjas. Ante esta descripción, Chomei se había presentado, desencadenado su furia sobre los vientos que logró dispersar a la mayoría de los soldados presentes del alcance de la garra asesina

-¡¿Qué es eso…?!- Los ojos de Kirschtein temblaban ante la presencia de una nueva bestia - ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cuántas bestias con cola existen Matatabi? – Su Bijuu por consiguiente se limitó a reír con orgullo – _Exactamente somos nueve "Dioses" y al parecer este juega de nuestro lado….- _

-Jean…- Christa interrumpió – Mi bestia dice que no hagas caso a lo que dice Matatabi….- El gato al escuchar el comentario de la rubia se ofendió – Saiken dice que Seventh, esta descontrolado….-

El castaño observó la manera en la que dicho insecto de tamaño gigantesco se desenvolvía en escena, utilizando sus poderes a diestra y siniestra, mientras que la juguetona garra esperaba ansiosa el acercamiento de dicho Bijuu para poder asesinarlo. –_Tiene razón… La voluntad del Jinchuriki poseyente del siete colas no sabe cómo dominar el poder de esta…- _

Un grito por parte del capitán Erwin obligaron a dichos Jinchuriki a subir el muro Rose y desencadenar la batalla al otro lado de la civilización. Jean utilizó el sello para transformarse en la bestia y llevar a cabo una ascensión mucho más veloz que la de su compañera. Sin embargo, al llegar a la sima del muro solo pudo encontrarse con la danza de muchos flujos de arena que giraban alrededor de la garra de la bestia.

-_Ya veo….- _Comentó Matatabi – _Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Shukaku de la arena….- _

Y dicho mapache conformado por una piel que padecía de aquel elemento descrito por el Nibi, rio un poco y luego desencadeno un poderoso rugido que trajo consigo una gran cantidad de ráfagas de aire para destruir la defensiva del gato demonio.

-¡Rayos! Su ataque me ha tomado desprevenido…- Comentó Jean - _¡No hay tiempo! ¡Aunque sea un movimiento débil vamos a utilizar la ráfaga ígnea del demonio con cola!- Avisó el Matatabi. _

La estabilización del Jinchuriki al maniobrar sobre el aire, le dio la oportunidad de usar el movimiento que llevo a cabo un poderoso lanzallamas de color azul como último aliento antes de caer al vació. Sin embargo, Shukaku se había defendido con la arena para crear una defensa absoluta, y mencionado aquel movimiento, contratacó con un poderoso golpe protagonizado por la arena que obligó al Nibi a caer agresivamente en un grupo de viviendas alejadas a gran distancia de la muralla.

No obstante, Chomei aún seguía en juego pese al descontrol que estaba ejecutando en plena batalla. Junto con el giro de todo su cuerpo, logró llevar a cabo una gran ráfaga de polvos dorados que pudo cegar la visión de "First" por tiempos de corto plazo. La arena rápidamente reaccionó ante la intención azarosa de "Seventh" dispersando la nube de polvo generada. Fue un error que Shukaku y su Jinchuriki nunca volverán a cometer, puesto que, le dieron la oportunidad perfecta a Chomei de atacar agresivamente con una versión diminuta de la bomba bestia con cola. Había que recordar que el control del Nanabi estaba siendo dominado por fuerzas desconocidas, la voluntad del Jinchuriki y de la bestia, estaban pérdidas, y no podía tampoco actuar por una visión ética de las cosas. Simplemente, el destino jugó a su favor, haciéndole utilizar el movimiento más preciado de los Bijuu para proteger su vida.

First se retiró y por consiguiente, Chomei ejecutó un poderoso rugido que iluminó su cuerpo con una luz verdosa y dio a conocer a la persona participe de aquella batalla.

-¡Sasha! – Exclamó Christa mientras observaba a su compañera caer en un estado inconsciente y con restos de la energía de la bestia Seventh que lentamente desaparecían por su cuerpo.

* * *

Los ojos de Jean lentamente se abrieron en un ambiente bastante relajado y silencioso, donde pudo apreciar voces que suspiraban al momento de haberse despertado. Al principio, reflejaron una realidad borrosa, pero luego tomaron nitidez del entorno. A su alrededor estaban Christa, Eren, los soldados de la tropa de elite y unos cuantos compañeros conocidos, tales como Connie, Ymir, etc.

-Al fin despiertas…- Comentó Eren - ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?-

El castaño se sentó y colocó su mano en su cabeza – No lo recuerdo… Simplemente caí en unas viviendas a las que me lanzó esa bestia de una cola y luego perdí la conciencia….-

-No habrá necesidad de que nos cuentes nada…- Dijo Levi – Ahora mismo… aquella soldada… Braus está siendo examinada por el equipo que estudia a los titanes… -

Jean se precipitó - ¿Qué…? ¿Christa tú lo sabías? – Ella asintió con timidez y luego se fijó en sus superiores - ¿Por qué a ella la están examinando y a nosotros no nos hicieron nada?

-Son órdenes del capitán Erwin y de la mayoría de los soldados que votaron en su contra-

-¡No pueden tratarla como si fuera un objeto nada más! ¿Acaso piensan asesinarla por el hecho de que no puede controlar a su bestia?-

Los demás simplemente mantuvieron silencio, Rivaille observaba con un rostro frio la manera explosiva en la que Jean argumentaba su idea – De ser así…. Lo hubiéramos hecho desde un principio….-

El castaño apretó su puño con fuerza – Eres un….- Cuando fue interrumpido - _¡Basta Kirschtein! ¡Es natural que la humanidad reaccione de aquella manera! – _

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No entiendo….-

-_El miedo es participe de los espíritus humanos. Sin embargo, aquello fue la razón por la cual Chomei estaba precipitado. No te desesperes por tu compañera, estoy seguro que no la asesinaran cuando se den cuenta de que mi hermano de siete colas, puede relacionarse de buena manera con la humanidad- _

_-_Ya entiendo…- Él se tranquilizó - ¿Qué era esa criatura con la que nos enfrentamos ayer?-

-_Shukaku de una cola; es el primer Bijuu de la secuencia bestial. Debe estar en posición de alguien que juegue en nuestra contra, a juzgar por la manera en la que asesinó a muchos de los soldados guardianes de la muralla. Si me lo preguntas, Shukaku siempre ha sido un macabro cachorro infantil, que disfruta del asesinato a sangre fría… No me cae bien… y para colmo soy el que le sigue…- _

Una mano fue colocada en el hombro de Jean – Valla susto que nos diste… Tú y Christa deberían cuidarse más y estar atentos de lo que se enfrentan…-

-Um… Gracias Ymir…. Hace muy poco que he desarrollado el poder del Nibi en mi cuerpo a causa de la muerte de marco – Su mano empezó a temblar – Sin embargo, me gustaría poder tener el control de lo que hago pero cuando me transformo simplemente… la furia se apodera de mi….-

Christa guardo silencio mientras observaba la manera en la que Jean comenzaba a sentir nuevamente ese dolor – _Nee Saiken… ¿Por qué Jean, Sasha y yo los tenemos dentro de nuestros cuerpos?- _

-_¿Qué te puedo decir? Son pasados verdaderamente molestos para las bestias, momentos en los que nos sellaron dentro de ustedes, tal vez cuando estaban muy bebes por eso no se dieron cuenta. Nosotros no elegimos nuestro destino, son los humanos quienes tienen la insolencia de sellar nuestro poder en cuerpos humanos. Conocí a un grupo de sacerdotisas que fue participe del sellado de mi poder. Por eso los Bijuu odian tanto a la humanidad – _

-Sin embargo…- Los ojos de Christa se hicieron llorosos – Jean ha tenido que sufrir para llegar a este poder… Sasha también ha sufrido grandes lesiones a causa de aquel ataque sorpresa-

-_Eso se puede explicar por un pago que ejercen los Bijuu al ser sellados. Les gusta ver a su Jinchuriki al borde de la muerte para luego encender sus espíritus y salvar sus patéticas vidas mediante una visión ególatra. Yo no soy así, te revele mi identidad tan pronto fuera el momento adecuado para que estuvieras preparada- _

_-¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué la sociedad repele tanto a las bestias? ¿Por qué la humanidad nos trata como si fuéramos titanes? – _

_-Como te dije antes, es el miedo que tienen al dejar que las bestias se apoderen de la moral de sus contenedores y destruyan el mundo tal cual fue hecho hace mucho tiempo…El juego de máscaras es bien requerido en este mundo. Los Jinchuriki creen que el mundo está a su favor, cuando luego se dan cuenta de que la realidad es realmente otra y lo que estaban viviendo socialmente, era simplemente una mentira para llegar a ser exterminados. Intentaron asesinarme una y otra vez, pero los Bijuu siempre quedan libres ante la muerte de su contenedor- _

_-_¿Significa que estamos destinados a la destrucción?-

Saiken guardo silencio, y por ende, las lágrimas emergieron de los ojos de la rubia.

-¿He Christa por qué estas llorando? – Preguntó confundido Eren, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-No… no es nada…- Intentó limpiarlas – Necesito salir un poco… Si me disculpan escuadrón de elite…- Dio una reverencia y obtuvo la autorización que necesitaba para poder retirarse.

-Christa….- Jean se quedó ahí, observando su huida, confundido. Matatabi gruñó, y se fijó en la maldad que había hecho su hermano – _Que imprudente eres… Saiken….- _Pensó.

En las afueras, donde la noche envolvía su oscuridad en las viviendas deterioradas y destruidas a causa de los titanes, Mikasa Ackerman observaba la luna llena desde un tejado cualquiera, pensando en lo que le deparaba en el futuro al ser partícipe de la verdad a la que estaban sometidos Jean, Christa y Sasha.

-Una nueva época está a punto de surgir… La época de las bestias con cola. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar de tu cooperación para que pueda vencer a las bestias que juegan en mi contra…-

-Oh…- El Bijuu que estaba dentro de la pelinegra sonrió con maldad – Exiges chakra de una manera bastante dominante… Una humana como tú es igual a todos los demás… ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?-

-Existe un alto grado de posibilidad de que muera si no tengo tu ayuda… Necesito de ese poder que te conforma para ser la protagonista de esa dura guerra que pronto se llevará a cabo ahora que aquella persona sabe que he descubierto la información que estaba destinada a mantener en secreto…- Explicó – Esos ojos….- Refiriéndose a los ojos azules de la bestia de cinco colas, Mikasa ya había descubierto la verdad.

-Adquieres la información rápido por el hecho de que me comunico con mis compañeros por telepatía… más… no puedo ocultar mis conocimientos por el hecho de que puedes indagar en mi mente – El demonio se recostó - ¿Cuál es tu objetivo…?-

-Proteger a la persona la cual es mi razón de vivir… Voy a proteger a Eren y lo salvaré….-

-¿Qué…? Pero si él está bajo el cuidado de Son Goku… ¿Para qué quieres dedicarle protección a ese mocoso que solo sabe enfurecerse y atacar a diestra y siniestra como lo hace el Yonbi?-

-No bromeo Kurama…- Exigió Mikasa bastante seria – Te ordeno que me ayudes…-

Los colmillos del zorro demostraron una sonrisa maliciosa – Eres la primera que se atreve a hablarme como si fuera una simple mascota… Supongo que tendré que hacer caso de lo que dices… Voy a formar una alianza contigo… Mikasa Ackerman… o mejor debería referirme a ti como Ninth….-

-Como quieras llamarme está bien para mí….-

No obstante, el equipo rival, ya se estaba moviendo. Annie caminaba por las calles desoladas a un punto en el que debía encontrarse con sus compañeros de batalla para restructurar el plan. Llegó a un callejón bastante obscuro y solitario mientras que ambos soldados que acostumbraban a pasar tiempo con ella, la esperaban un tanto nerviosos.

-¿Qué sucedió…?- Preguntó Reiner.

-Ella ya se ha dado cuenta. Por ende debemos atacar cuanto antes sea posible… En conjunto…-

-Pero…- Bertholdt interrumpió nervioso – Bajo la protección de sus bestias. En número podrían ser capaces de acabar fácilmente con nosotros…-

-El punto clave que nos conducirá a la victoria es la inteligencia sobrehumana de Kokuo, que claramente ha detectado y analizado el comportamiento de Eren Jaeger. Provocándolo, será la manera en la que vamos a apoderarnos de la formación ofensiva de las otras bestias – Explicó la rubia.

-¿Entiendes ahora…?- Reiner observó la manera en la que Bertholdt sentía una crisis por dentro.

-No quiero hacer esto… No quiero seguir con este trabajo…- Decía mientras su cuerpo temblaba - ¿Cuántas vidas hemos tomado hasta el momento?...- La manera en la que su bestia lo influenciaba para que hiciera cosas malas, fomentaba la manera de temblar del pelinegro.

El rubio lo tomo de los hombros y lo miró fijamente – Basta Shukaku, no tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera – Al haber recibido la señal del Bijuu de Reiner al decirle que dicho mapache ya no era participe de palabras dominantes hacía Bertholdt, prosiguió a aconsejarlo – Escúchame… Ni a mí ni a Annie no gusta esto, pero no tenemos opción. Lo hacemos para poder recuperar nuestro hogar y volver a tener la vida que teníamos antes… ¿Lo entiendes Berth? –

-Pero yo….-

-Comprendo tu dolor… comprendo que estés asustado… Yo también lo estoy… pero todo lo que ha sucedido hasta el momento lo he hecho por ti…. Y por Annie. Quiero que volvamos a estar en tranquilidad… así que por favor tienes que aguantar un poco más…- El rubio terminó sus palabras en un abrazo que obligó a Bertholdt a abrazarlo de la misma manera.

-Quiero tener una vida sin nada más que con ustedes dos… en un lugar tranquilo….-

-Yo también lo quiero de esa manera… por eso te acompañare a donde sea….-

Annie observó aquello desde el exterior – Kirschtein, Jaeger, Reiss, Braus y Ackerman… Serán las personas a las que debemos fijar nuestra atención. Sin otra meta…. Sin otro objetivo… con el poder de las bestias con cola a nuestra disposición vamos a extinguir la defensa que juega a favor de la humanidad para así poder cumplir nuestro deseo….-

Las cosas estaban claras y el destino estaba escrito. La sangre inminentemente chapoteara en la próxima batalla protagonizada por las bestias con cola. Las amistades han sido cortadas con unas tijeras que no les importa nada más en la que vida que sus propios propósitos. El juego de supervivencia está jugando azarosamente entre ambos bandos poseyentes de los Bijuus. Palabras pueden ser muchas, pero la verdadera cuestión que causará congelamiento entre los momentos finales de aquellas batallas será…. _¿En verdad matarías a tus amigos…. Si puedes cumplir tu deseo….? _

_First… Second… Third… Fourth… Fifth… __Sixth… Seventh y Ninth… sufrirán las consecuencias._

* * *

_He decidido terminar el final con una frase que me encanta de la canción Dead End y a su vez, participe del opening del anime Mirai Nikki. Nos estamos acercando al final, donde veremos quienes serán los que sobrevivan y quienes lamentablemente tendrán que despedirse del frió y cruel mundo. Todo puede pasar dentro de la historia. Espero les haya gustado este crossover que de improviso se me ocurrió hacer. Cuídense y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. _


	4. Chapter 4

El ambiente era triste… frió… y despreciable como ningún otro. Los arboles señalaban aquellas perdidas que yacían en el tremendo paisaje bañado en sangre… mientras que el cruel viento resoplaba en aquellas plantas máximas desgarrando cruelmente las hojas que caían en los charcos de sangre existentes en dicho lugar, donde alguna vez, se llevó a cabo una guerra que decidiría el destino de los presentes difuntos. La hambrienta oscuridad se envolvía sobre los cadáveres, conocidos por ser los contenedores que limitaban los poderes de las increíbles bestias con cola, que yacían tristemente destruidas sobre el césped. Sus colas sin vida se habían recostado de una manera elegante, sin embargo, todos ellos permanecieron con un rostro miserable, y algunos, habían expulsado lágrimas de sus ojos.

Kokuo estaba muerto ante la oscuridad, mientras que sus ojos llevaban a cabo la tristeza expresada en lágrimas, a diferencia de otros, como por ejemplo Chomei, quien yacía entre medio de unos árboles mientras que sus colas de insecto anaranjadas, estaban perdidas por todo el lugar. La oscuridad se envolvía al paso del atardecer, los Jinchuriki estaban muertos, y no había nada que se podía hacer. Sasha que había sido envuelta por la cola verde de Seventh, también había llorado ante su destrucción, Christa cuya babosa estaba convirtiéndose lentamente en vapor observaba muerta un punto irrelevante, mientras sus ojos claramente destacaban una muerte injusta, que no debió llevarse a cabo a aquella edad. Bertholdt, quien había muerto junto a sus compañeros, intentando proteger su vida y la de ellos, arrepentido por el hecho de que al haber llevado a cabo esa batalla, todo había terminado.

El castaño se había recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol, mientras que su cuerpo respiraba con rapidez. Estaba al borde de la muerte y Matatabi recostado a su lado respiraba de una forma más lenta. Jean acarició la cabeza de aquel gato mientras observaba su espada con una sonrisa burlona.

-Aunque mi espada este destruida…. Mi corazón ya no sirve….- Decía el joven guerrero mediante sus pensamientos. Ante aquello, se volteó a mirar a Matatabi – Oye….- Le sonrió

El Gato demonio simplemente observaba la manera en la que su Jinchuriki le hablaba. No podía articular frase alguna por el hecho de que había recibido golpes brutales por parte de sus compañeros – Esto significara el fin para ambos….- Le dijo el castaño. -Así que ya deja de mirarme así…-

Jean escucho la exclamación de un caballo y por consiguiente su mirada fue centrada en aquel sonido. Rápidamente pudo apreciar la silueta ocultada entre las sombras por un guerrero que se acercaba a él utilizando dicho equino. Intentó agudizar la mirada para ver quién era. _Cuando se dio cuenta. _

Sus ojos rápidamente comenzaron a llorar, desencadenando aquellas cascadas que lo obligaron a presionar su espada con fuerza, mas, esa acción no pude ser realizada con éxito por la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba – ¿Por que ahora...? – Sollozo – Es demasiado tarde…..-

Dicho soldado se bajó de su caballo para poder acercarse a su compañero de batallas - ¡Oye Jean! – Exclamó aquel chico mientras tomaba su cuerpo e intentaba hacer que volviera en si - ¡Vamos despierta! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Soy Marco! ¡Estoy vivo! ¡Por favor despierta…!- Pero no tenía caso alguno que el pecoso lo sacudiera. Todo había terminado para los Jinchuriki, todos estaban muertos mientras que la oscuridad lentamente se envolvía alrededor de la sangre. Marco simplemente se limitó a llorar, presionando el cuerpo del castaño con fuerza mientras que la mirada del castaño reflejaba insatisfacción al igual que la del Nibi, ambos aliados habían cumplido la profecía que debía llevarse a cabo.

_¿Matarías a tus amigos….? ¿Si puedes cumplir tu deseo….? _

Jean despertó agresivamente de aquella pesadilla. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración estaba bastante acelerada. Rápidamente se bajó de su cama y salió de los dormitorios para encontrarse con la sombría noche, quien podría suavizar sus precipitaciones y dicha angustia que sentía.

-¿Qué sido aquello…?- Pensó el castaño - ¿Por qué he tenido este sueño tantas veces…?-

-¿Jean…?- Preguntó Matatabi al momento de darse cuenta que su Jinchuriki estaba despierto - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera? El viento frió entra en mi celda… ¡Vete a la cama!- Ordeno.

-Oye… Nibi… Tengo que preguntarte algo….- Ante aquello el gato demonio presto atención a lo que tenía que decir - ¿Cuánto tiempo viviré siendo tu Jinchuriki….?-

La sonrisa en aquella bestia constituida por llamas azules se pudo apreciar en su rostro – Veo que has soñado con eso nuevamente… Yo podría decirte que mientras no hagas lo que ya se ha escrito como premonición en tu sueño… alcanzaras a vivir unos diez años….- Bromeó.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – Preguntó el castaño - ¿Acaso las otras bestias no significan nada para ti?-

No hubo respuesta alguna, ni señales de que Matatabi estuviera escuchando las preguntas de su contendor. Jean simplemente se molestó ante la falta de atención de su bestia con cola y regresó al dormitorio para descansar.

_Existen hechos desconocidos que van más allá de los conocimientos humanos. Nadie puede descubrir que se oculta tras aquella barrera de concentración mental, que separa la realidad, la fantasía y lo espiritual. Un mundo al cual solo pueden llegar seres de la misma raza, que fueron traídos al mundo por una misma razón, aquellos que no pueden existir sin la existencia de uno anterior… la base mental de las bestias…._

-Parece que la profecía es inminente… No hay nada que podamos hacer….- Dijo Kokuo.

-Sin embargo. Nuestros Jinchuriki no serán tan estúpidos como para llevar a cabo aquello – Respondió Chomei.

-Hablas por ti. Yo estoy completamente segura de que mi Jinchuriki será capaz de matar – Contradijo el Gobi.

-¿Acaso no tienen voluntad sobre sus espíritus? No dejen que sus contenedores hagan lo que se les dé la gana… - Kurama dio a conocer un buen punto - Kokuo ¿Por qué serías capaz de prestar chakra para que tu Jinchuriki lleve a cabo lo que estamos tratando de evitar? –

-No se trata de tener fuerza para ralentizar la motivación de nuestros contenedores – Defendió Isobu – Ellos tienen la fuerza para domarnos… No tenemos como contraponernos a su voluntad –

-Y así como lo veo. La Jinchuriki de Kurama no es una chica fácil de controlar – Bromeó Saiken.

-Hermanos….- Dijo Gyuuki – Estamos en una época donde la profecía una vez más se volverá a cumplir. Personalmente no quiero enfrentarme a ustedes… pero este mundo no es para nosotros….-

-Un mundo donde vives aprisionado constantemente… Donde las cosas siempre están en tu contra… Donde buscan tu asesinato independientemente de lo que trates de hacer para contrarrestarlo….- Decía el zorro demonio de nueve colas - ¡Claro que eso no es vida! ¡Pero no voy a fallarle a mi amo!-

-El amo creó la profecía para evitar que siguiéramos sufriendo – Revelo el Nibi - ¿Vas a contraponerte a la decisión de tu creador solo por un sentimiento egoísta? -¿Eh… Kurama?-

-¡Mira quién habla!- Ninth se enfadó - ¡Todos ustedes actúan como si ya nada importara! ¡Nadie conoce al amo tan bien como yo! – Soberbio argumentó - ¡Este mundo no es nada sin los Dioses con cola!-

Las demás bestias lo miraron extrañadas – El amo nunca dijo que nosotros tuvieron voluntad decisiva sobre la humanidad o el mundo terrestre – Dijo Saiken – Solo piensas de esa manera porque lo ves como un ser supremo… Porque él nos trajo a la vida….-

-Biológicamente no existimos – Añadió Kokuo – Solo somos el resultado de la división espiritual de una bestia que intentaba destruir el mundo…. Kurama, lo que dices no tiene relevancia alguna….-

-¿Y si el amo reencarno en otro ser? – Propuso Ichibi - ¿Acaso aquello no sería una oportunidad?-

-Algo tan supremo como el amo no podría renacer en algo tan miserable como un humano….-

-Suficiente Kurama… estas llegando demasiado lejos – Dijo Kokuo – Nosotros estamos llegando a un acuerdo y lo único que haces es defender al amo…- Se dio media vuelta junto a Shukaku e Isobu y partieron – Si quieres puedes quedarte tranquilo pero la profecía se cumplirá…..-

Las demás bestias observaban la ida de aquellos monstruos pertenecientes a los Jinchuriki que supuestamente llevarían a cabo la iniciativa de destrucción. Los demás simplemente se quedaron ahí, intrigados de lo que sucederá después.

-_Esta será la última vez que nos veamos pacíficamente….- _Dijeron al unísono.

_Misteriosos sonidos eran ejecutados en una localización desconocida. Todo era oscuridad… la melodía que resonaba en la mente de aquellos… era rápida… juguetona y loca, que rápidamente daba a conocer un punto psicópata que se apoderaba de la mente de los elegidos y los hacía concentrarse en trágicos sucesos y en horribles situaciones. La danza de plumas negras era presente en aquel sueño, donde el grito de una mujer que elegantemente cantaba una canción del demonio causaba aún más temor en los dichos jóvenes poseyentes de un poder sobrehumano. ¡La sangre está aquí! ¡No puedes esquivar lo que ya está escrito! La sangre rápidamente chapoteaba, los gritos se hicieron más rapados e intensos. Las voces no se callaban y cada vez más decían frases que precipitaban a sus contenedores. Aquellos simplemente respiraban con fuerza mientras sudaban y se movían con desesperación. _

_¡Escapa! ¡Corre! ¡No tienes que ser cómplice de este juego de supervivencia! ¡Es una estupidez! ¡La sangre está aquí! ¡No lo podrás esquivar! ¡Las lágrimas son inminentes! ¡La furia es indomable! ¡Corre! ¡Escapa! ¡La realidad es cruel! ¡El mundo no es humano! ¡Este mundo no debería existir! _

Los Jinchuriki se habían despertado con un susto, mientras observaban que sus ojos temblaban y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Conforme a ello se habían dado cuenta de que había salido el sol.

-¡No….!- Decía aquella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos que a causa de aquel sueño temblaban. -¿Por qué….? – _Sixth…. _

-No quiero…. No quiero…. Por favor Dios…. Ayúdame….- _Seventh…_

-No puede ser cierto… No debería estar sucediéndome esto….- Decía un chico cuyas manos estaban en sus ojos e intentaba escapar de la realidad – _First…_

* * *

Jean se levantó ante la presencia de dicha estrella y prosiguió a vestirse con su uniforme de soldado. También tenía miedo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, todo había sido demasiado endemoniado, las voces, los gritos, las caras, todo parecía ser un infierno para la vida de un Jinchuriki. Sus ojos no dejaban de mostrarle hechos futuros que a pesar de ser parte de su subjetividad, le daban una idea de lo que le podría suceder. Cuando de pronto, observó una carta que estaba ubicada entre medio de la ropa.

* * *

"_Este es un mensaje de la orden Jinchuriki, ve a la cima del muro Rose para aclarar ciertos acontecimientos que deben ser discutidos tan pronto como sea posible" _

Por consiguiente, el castaño no dudo en presentarse en dicho lugar, utilizando el poder del Nibi para escalar aquel gran muro. A decir verdad, no había mucho que hacer, los titanes estaban ausentes debido a la presencia de tres bestias con cola en la ciudad, por ende, ellos debían buscar una manera de que sus técnicas fueran más eficientes. Aquello era la justificación por la cual, Jean pudo ir tranquilamente a reunirse con los individuos que le habían dejado aquella carta sin alguna orden del escuadrón de reconocimiento que diera a conocer alguna tarea.

-Has venido…. Second….- Bromeó Sasha.

-¿Qué sucede…? ¿Por qué he de venir aquí?-

-Sabemos que Kokuo y Shukaku son bestias enemigas… Sin embargo… Ya nos han dicho que hay literalmente un tercero…- Comentó Christa – Tu también soñaste con aquello ¿No jean?

El castaño se precipito y presionó su puño con fuerza – Así es….-

-Ellos nos han dicho que debíamos reunirnos para aclarar ciertos acontecimientos – Dijo Sasha.

-¿Qué tipo de acontecimientos son aquellos…? ¿Y dónde están los restantes?-

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza – No sabemos dónde están los que faltan – Respondió la rubia.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Esperen un momento… ¿El escuadrón de reconocimiento sabe de esto…?-

-Naturalmente….- Respondió Sasha – El Heichou autorizó esta organización…..-

-Eso….- _Jean comenzó a pensar – _Muy bien… entonces vamos a ver que quieren los Bijuus….-

El tiempo pasó lentamente para los Jinchuriki, hablando de los temas presentes mientras las demás bestias aguardaban ante la iniciativa de alguno de los bandos en cuanto a la cuestión que la organización autorizada por Levi, estaba destinada a comprender y analizar. Más o menos se había hecho tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Los soldados de la organización general de la línea militar se habían presentado ante todo el muro Rose para cumplir su tarea guardiana y vigilante.

-¡Espera! ¿Mujer? ¿Matatabi y Kokuo son mujeres…?- Exclamó Jean - _¿Gracias…? Me alegra que te entusiasmes de esa manera….- _Respondió con sarcasmo aquella felina. – No es nada personal…. Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio…?-

Matatabi rio - ¿Te imaginas una situación así? Hola Jean, soy el gato demonio de dos colas, la bestia que vive dentro de tu cuerpo. No llores por Marco, sé que seremos buenos amigos. Ah!, y soy mujer….- Rápidamente el castaño comprendió la ironía de su Bijuu en aquellos tiempos - ¿Lo imaginas?-

-Sin embargo no entiendo por qué tenías una voz masculina – Ante aquello, la gata contradijo – _Mi idioma es hablar la lengua felina. Tú simplemente escuchabas mis exclamaciones y las interpretaste con una voz masculina….- _

-¡Oye Oye Jean! ¡No te salgas del tema!- Avisó Christa - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con los enemigos…?-

-Simplemente no lo sé…- Respondió el castaño - ¿Será mejor batallar o escapar del destino…?-

Las chicas bajaron su mirada y comenzaron a pensar - ¿Tienes miedo? – Preguntó Sasha – Bastante…- Respondió la rubia a lo que su compañera también asintió.

_El destino es cruel…. La verdad está escrita…. Ya has elegido tu camino…. Ahora…. "Sobrevive…" _

Sorpresivamente, una gran tormenta de arena se presentó sobre el muro Rose, desencadenando su actividad juguetona sobre los soldados que rápidamente fueron atrapados en una estranguladora garra de arena que los mantuvo como rehenes durante el tiempo necesario para que los elegidos se dieran cuenta, de la presencia de "Los otros". Jean y las demás dos se impresionaron ante aquello y fijaron su mirada en lo que lo que estaba fuera de la civilización. Tres personajes vestidos con el uniforme de la tropa estaban parados frente al muro, dos rubios y un pelinegro que había extendido su mano para la utilización de aquella técnica. La mirada del último reflejaba miedo y arrepentimiento mientras que el rostro de la rubia de ojos azules señalaba seriedad y la del robusto simplemente, no destacaba sentimientos algunos.

-¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Bertholdt!- Exclamó Jean - ¿Por…..?- Cuando lo entendió y se quedo callado.

-Lo siento….- Dijo el pelinegro – _No puedo seguir con esto….- _Su mano era la responsable de la actividad física de la arena que conforme tenía atrapados a muchos de los soldados.

-No tendrá caso que le demos más vuelta al tema…. – Annie fijó su mirada en su compañero – Vamos… ¿Qué esperas…? – Fue una señal que le pretendía informar al pelinegro, el asesinato de los soldados.

-¡No Bertholdt! ¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Christa - ¡Conocemos la historia! ¡Conocemos los sentimientos de las bestias! ¡No empieces algo de lo que no podrás frenar más adelante!

-Pero…..- El chico comenzó a temblar – Ya hemos asesinado a muchos de los soldados…. Ya hemos sido catalogados como renegados….- Se mordió el labio inferior – No habrá problema…-

-¡No lo hagas! – Gritó Seventh - ¡Las cosas se van a solucionar! ¡Por favor! ¡Créenos!-

-Bertholdt….- Reiner lo observo. Se impresiono al ver la lágrima de su compañero caer por su mejilla. Era cierto, a él también le dolía saber que lo que hacían era mediante un gusto egoísta. – Perdóname si te envolví en esto….- Le dijo el rubio –

-No te preocupes…..- La mano del pelinegro fue cerrada causando la estrangulación absoluta de los soldados que habían sido atrapados. La sangre rápidamente chapoteo como la lluvia dejando a los Jinchuriki asombrados de aquella increíble hazaña. –Solo hay que sobrevivir…..-

-Oh…..- Reiner y Annie lo observaron con un rostro que reflejaba miedo. Sin embargo, la rubia fijó su mirada en el muro y se preparó para lo peor – Aquí vienen…..-

Y era cierto, los Jinchuriki se habían lanzado al vació con tal de llevar a cabo la profecía que se estaba tratando evadir. No podía ser otra cosa más que furia por parte de ellos, quienes vieron morir a compañeros inocentes. El chakra de las bestias rápidamente abundo en ellos llevando a cabo la explosión de una gigantesca nube de polvo que luego dio a conocer a los Bijuus en su forma máxima apareciendo de esa increíble neblina, acelerando su desplazamiento para caer con mayor potencia al campo de batalla.

-¡Si quieres tener una batalla, eso vas a tener!- Pensó Jean.

-¡Voy a proteger a mis aliados! ¡No permitiré que la humanidad desaparezca! – Dijo Christa.

-¡Este será el momento decisivo! ¡Ustedes se han convertido en objetivos…!- Exclamó Saha.

El trio renegado escapó rápidamente utilizando la velocidad de las bestias para buscar un sitio mayoritariamente desolado e imposible de actividad humana que pudiera se ayuda en la difícil batalla que estaba por cumplirse. El sueño no significaba nada, el destino no necesariamente tenía que ser el mismo. Lo único que si podía suceder, era la muerte de alguno de los presentes. La escritura no era por completo omnipotente, todo estaba escrito con lápiz grafito, una delgada línea capaz de ser borrada con un simple útil que funciona como contraparte de aquella arma.

_¡El miedo existe! ¡La razón y la furia no se llevan bien! ¡No existe una ética! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Inminentemente habrá sangre! ¡El destino no quiere que vivas, tampoco el mundo! ¡El mundo es triste… miserable y frió donde no permite que existamos! _

_¡Ahora dime! ¿Vivir o morir…? ¿Qué eliges? _


	5. Rasen no you ni

_Presagio de casualidad que entrelazó nuestros destinos…. _

_Por voluntad de fuerzas desconocidas, un simple e insignificante peón participe de ese terrorífico y difícil tablero llamado vida, podría llegar a sufrir tales acontecimientos, que podrían cambiar completamente su posición y su rango de clasificación, llevándolo a la obtención de posiciones mucho más valiosas. Tal vez un caballo…. tal vez una torre… quizás un alfil…. o mucho mejor aún, podría alcanzar tal grado de popularidad, en él que su patética y simple vida como un guerrero más del tablero, pase a convertirse en un elemento poderoso e indispensable para el bienestar del equipo completo… un Rey o una Reina… _

_¿Y tú dime…Sabes jugar al ajedrez…? De ser así…. Pues entonces…. Sobrevive. _

Una calamidad bastante reservada que solo se involucra en los asuntos de los elegidos, ahora tiene como objetivos a los tres renegados que voluntariamente, han decidido exiliarse de aquel muro donde resguardaba la humanidad. No necesitan a nadie más que a sí mismos, tenían la habilidad de jugar con la vida y decidir la sentencia de aquellos que intenten sobreponerse ante su grandeza. Ya no son humanos teóricamente, se han convertido en algo mucho más que aquello, aún más sublimes que el poder de una Reina o de un Rey…. Poderosos Jinchuriki que han desafiado a la realidad e intentan traer al Dios de la fantasía a ese mundo lleno de cosas desconocidas.

-¡¿Qué demonios intentan hacer?! ¿Por qué escapan de la cercanía de los muros? – Se preguntó Jean.

_Mientras él no pudiera entender la astuta jugada de las piezas enemigas, su vida como el segundo Dios de la naturaleza, estaba dentro de la lista de muertes administrada por el Dios reconocido por sus temerosas túnicas y su juguetona guadaña - _¡Compañero de seis colas! ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual nuestros compañeros corren hacía lo rural?- Preguntó Christa.

-_La reina es astuta…. El rey lo es aún más… ¿Por qué las piezas enemigas atacarían directamente en el ejercito del equipo enemigo…? Ellos buscan igualdad…. Buscan una guerra igualada….- _

-¡Oye Saiken! ¡No hables entre acertijos ahora! ¡No es el momento de hacer bromas….!- Exigió Jean.

-Pero si yo lo entendí perfectamente…- Contradijo la rubia - ¿Qué haremos ahora…?- Entre sus objetivos primordiales que bien seleccionados estaban en su lista de las cosas más importantes, se distrajo por un hecho el cual no debió haber sucedido - ¿Cómo pudiste escuchar las palabras de Saiken?-

-Yo también las he escuchado… ¿De qué se trata Chomei….? – Preguntó Sasha.

_Un programa de fantasía concedido por Dios. _

Bien organizados, los Bijuus intentaban buscar un final alternativo al que estaba escrito. Algunos asustados, otros simplemente molestos, ante la cruel profecía la cual les deparaba, buscaban la forma en la que pudieran salvar sus vidas. Solamente eran unos intrépidos egoístas… que están dispuestos a entregar la vida de su Jinchuriki para resguardar la esencia que los mantenía vivos… existentes dentro de ese mundo tan horrible y tan odiado por ellos… aquel mundo que siempre los limita y los enlaza a un contenedor para permanecer el resto de la eternidad, en una cárcel de fantasía sin motivo alguno.

-Mientras ellos no lo descubran…. Podemos ganar tiempo para preparar un asesinato silente – Susurró Annie – Liderando la secuencia bestial… estas dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo…. – Pensó - ¿Quién demonios eres en realidad Kokuo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas? ¿Tu vida o la de tus compañeros…?-

-Bertholt….- Susurró Reiner, observando la manera en la que él corría a su lado. Angustiado, con miedo en lo más profundo de su mirada, mordiéndose a su vez, el labio inferior – Cuanto lo siento…..-

First, solo se limitó a gruñir, mientras observaba lo que estaba en su delantera. -¿De que servirá seguir corriendo cuando ya estamos lejos del muro Rose? –

Ante la curiosa pregunta del pelinegro, los otros dos participes de aquella calamidad, se detuvieron - ¿Quieres enfrentarte a ellos en este lugar? – Analizó bien el campo de batalla y luego asintió comprensivamente – Me siento bastante segura en este territorio. Tan solitario y escaso de árboles… Es una buena arena para llevar a cabo mi papel como la torre de este juego….-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás controlar el grandioso poder de tu bestia? Nuestros Bijuus no han dicho ninguna sola palabra – Interrogó el rubio.

Aquella Jinchuriki nuevamente observó su alrededor, mientras que junto con aquella habilidad visual, caminaba hacía uno de los pocos arboles existentes dentro de aquella zona. Bertholt y Reiner estaban callados, tanto como para ser delatados por el sonido de una insignificante y graciosa hoja de árbol, que en manada, volaban hacía los lugares decididos por el viento. Puso su mano sobre el tronco de aquel, esperando que sus compañeros renegados pusieran atención a su irrelevante acción. Aquella rubia golpeo el estómago de aquel árbol con firmeza, mientras ejecutaba una gran marca, a causa de la fuerza monstruosa. El rubio simplemente gruño al haberse dado cuenta de que su pregunta, había sido respondida exitosamente, más, se volvió a mirar a Bertholt quien observaba el cielo con determinación.

-Va a sonar raro… pero eres el Alfil de nuestro juego….- Le recordó – Tu habilidad para manejar la arena a beneficio propio puede velar por la seguridad de mí y de Annie – Apretó su puño con fuerza – No estoy diciendo que no te protejas… concéntrate en tu batalla… porque de no ser así… y sales herido…. Yo…. No sé qué haría respecto a ello….-

El rubio se sorprendió cuando vio la mano de Bertholt tocar su hombro – No tienes por qué preocuparte Reiner….- Le sonrió con falsedad – Estaré bien….-

_Espiral de perdición _

-Se acercan….- Dijo Annie, observando la manera en la que un grupo de soldados, bien equipados con su instrumento de batalla más preciado y tecnológico hasta la época, junto con aquellos caballos que los trasladaban, venían hacía ellos – Supongo que ya no habrá que seguir corriendo…-

La rubia por consiguiente se dirigió hacía allá, recibiendo una precipitación por parte de Reiner y Bertholt que aún seguían temerosos de enfrentarse a dicho grupo de soldados, de los cuales, Annie pudo notar al momento de acercarse hacía ellos, que no participaban ninguno de los Jinchuriki. Más, mantuvo su seriedad y siguió corriendo hacía la organización.

-¡La quinta! ¡Es el momento de crear justicia! – Gritó un soldado.

-¡Vamos a matarla ahora! ¡Maldita traidora! – Exclamó otro.

-Pobres idiotas….- Respondió aquella, sin sentimientos algunos sobre su rostro – La humanidad es cruel… furibunda… y despreciable….- Ante su iniciativa por llevar a cabo la invocación de su bestia con cola, se distrajo con una voz omnisciente - No... No... ¡Tengo Miedo! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor no continúen! ¡Tengo miedo! - Parecía infantil, una voz que paralizó su cuerpo temporalmente.

_-¡Leonhardt! - _Exclamó Kokuo con impresión, haciendo reaccionar a su compañera que rápidamente ejecuto un salto sobre sus enemigos.

Una gran nube de humo blanco, cubrió el cuerpo de Annie, sin embargo, aquel acontecimiento no duro por mucho, puesto que, de aquel pequeño y delicado cuerpo femenino, salió una poderosa pata que aplasto a la mayoría de los soldados presentes, fragmentando a su vez la tierra y dejándose escuchar un poderoso rugido que no parecía venir de un animal terrestre. Rápidamente los gritos desgarradores ante las instantáneas muertes de los soldados, quienes fueron sentenciados a finalizar su existencia al momento de la transformación de Annie, comenzaron a resonar entre los campos rurales. Kokuo había aparecido y junto con sus rugidos, asesinaba a su vez, a los soldados restantes que habían podido sobreponerse ante su sorpresivo movimiento.

_Sin parar de correr, es la bestia cuya inteligencia puede alcanzar kilómetros de distancia… Blanco como la misma nieve… de ojos similares a los de su Jinchuriki…. Fifth…. La Reina._

Su mirada se fijó en las lejanías, y por fin pudo ver el grupo de soldados donde participaban los Jinchuriki conocidos. Rápidamente Kokuo corrió hacía allá, mientras sus colas elegantemente eran arrastradas por el viento y se reunían en una sola.

Por consiguiente, Reiner corrió hacía allá, utilizando el equipo de maniobras tridimensional para impulsarse sobre los pocos arboles existentes y llegar a alturas sobre humanas, mucho más, que la altura promedio de la bestia de cinco colas. Ese salto a su vez, fue potenciado por la manera en la que Fifth, se organizó para elevar a Reiner con la ayuda de aquellas extremidades que la calificaban como la quinta. Asimismo, pudo enviar a Reiner hacía los soldados que venían hacía la zona de conflicto.

-Lo siento…. Lo siento mucho…. Christa….- Gruño al saber que su transformación claramente afectaría a la rubia que se ubicaba debajo de él junto a unos cuantos soldados.

-¡Christa! ¡Sal de ahí pronto! – Exclamó Jean, casi en caracteres obligatorios y mandones.

Pero simplemente no hubo caso, ella estaba observando con miedo la manera en la que lentamente Reiner realizaba el llamado bestial.

_Acorazado… Siempre protegido… Un Dios dentro del mundo marino… Aquel que debe existir en un mundo acuático para convertir en hecho su voluntad… Third…. La torre. _

Isobu cayó encima de la rubia y de otro grupo de soldados que también aguardaban en aquella división, obteniendo como consecuencia, el grito de muchos de aquellos que terminaron aplastados y por consiguiente, la sangre que chapoteó al instante ante aquello, mientras, la manera en la que gran tortuga de tres colas utilizaba su caparazón convertirse en una bola, la protegía de cualquier intento de ataque enemigo.

-¡Christa! – Exclamó Ymir - ¡No puede ser posible! – Ejecutó un salto y junto con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional se dirigió a la ubicación del, tres colas.

-¡No Ymir! ¡No vayas! – Gritó Jean.

No obstante, una sustancia pegajosa y blanda, comenzó a crecer desde el césped.

_Pegajoso… cuyos movimientos parecieran como si estuviera bailando y a su vez feliz…. De naturaleza afable y bromista… Cuyas sustancias corrosivas pueden matar al instante…. Sixth…. El Alfil. _

La babosa de seis colas rápidamente se quitó el peso de encima y junto con el control de las sustancias corrosivas, defendió los terrenos, percatándose de ralentizar el paso de Kokuo. Sin embargo, su enemigo de agua, rápidamente reorganizó su movimiento, y se mantuvo a distancias lejanas de Saiken, mientras enseñaba su rostro parcialmente ciego. Ymir fue rescatada y junto con la habilidad de Christa, ella fue mantenida en la cabeza de Saiken.

-Curioso…. Esto es muy curioso….- Pensó Annie – Solo están actuando para defenderse….-

-Ni siquiera responden a nuestros movimientos – Complementó Reiner – De esta forma…. Podríamos asesinarlos fácilmente…. Utilizando la fuerza bruta de Annie y resguardando su retaguardia con el elemento agua de Isobu…. Tal vez podríamos…..-

-¡Reiner! ¡Cuidado! – Exclamó Kokuo al ver como una poderosa ráfaga de humos venenosos, corría desesperadamente hacía su ubicación. La manera en la que su Bijuu y aquel, se quedaron pensando en las acciones del bando enemigo, claramente abrió el punto de ataque que estaban esperando.

Rápidamente, Bertholt contratacó con la arena, que bien obediente, se organizó para formar un muro que le impidió al movimiento de Christa, penetrar en su defensa, y por consiguiente, salvar al Bijuu del rubio de una muerte segura. Ante aquello, el moreno no dudo en llevar a cabo la transformación.

_Inteligente pero también incoherente… Es la primera bestia de la secuencia… Dominante del elemento viento que es el culpable de la manera en la que la arena obedece su voluntad. First… El Alfil. _

-Si me hubiera desconcentrado en ese momento… Reiner habría muerto sin duda – Movió su cola de manera juguetona – No puedo dejar que nadie más que los Bijuus enemigos estorben….-

Por consiguiente, Bertholt re direccionó el plan de ataque, centrando su atención, no en los Jinchuriki a favor de la humanidad, por el momento, sino que, la arena se comportó de manera juguetona con los soldados presentes que si bien eran pocos, podían manchar el gran prado con su sangre que rápidamente comenzó a saltar debido a las acciones agresivas de la garra de Shukaku. Asimismo, las defensas de Christa, por querer defender la vitalidad de los soldados que increíblemente eran asesinados por las monstruosas destrucciones de Ichibi, se convirtieron en puntos contraproducentes, ya que las soluciones corrosivas que llevaba a cabo con el fin de bloquear la línea de vista de Bertholt, se mesclaron con la arena que era controlada a voluntad, y rápidamente cayeron encima de los soldados, llevando a cabo métodos de asesinato mucho más crueles aún, que si lo hubiera hecho por la arena misma.

-¡No dejen que Christa siga ejecutando esas nubes de humo!- Ordeno Shukaku.

-Así es…. ¿No? – Susurro Annie, utilizando la velocidad del caballo delfín para dirigirse rápidamente hacía la ubicación del, seis colas. Preparando su cuerpo para ejecutar una poderosa embestida, la rubia cada vez más fue percatándose de escoger un punto vital para llevar a cabo la cornada.

_Bastante misterioso…. Sus acciones valen mis palabras… Sus alas se comportan como hermosas extremidades que desencadenan polvos de esperanza… Seventh…. El caballo._

Chomei interfirió heroicamente, utilizando su verdosa cola para atrapar el cuello de Kokuo y lanzarlo fuera del peligro en el cual Saiken se encontraba. Sin embargo, la manera en la que el escarabajo rinoceronte se comportaba, así como un alfil y no como un caballero, claramente abrió una posibilidad a las líneas enemigas para atacar. Isobu rápidamente envió su espuma de mar sobre el cuerpo del Bijuu de Sasha, consiguiendo que a sus alas, se le hicieran difíciles poder aletear.

Por consiguiente la bestia de siete colas cayó, y Kokuo aprovecho aquel momento para golpear su cuerpo con grandes pisotones.

-¡Sasha! – Exclamó Christa, echándose hacía atrás para lanzar un poderoso movimiento venenoso. No obstante, Shukaku logró profetizar dicha acción a tiempo para atraparla en grandes cadenas de arena que estrangularon su pegajoso cuerpo y la comenzaron a asfixiar.

-Lastima….- Comentó Annie, mientras continuaba con los pisotones sobre el cuerpo de Chomei.

La Jinchuriki del Nanabi simplemente se limitaba a escupir sangre al momento de recibir tales golpes – Mi cuerpo…. No puedo mover las alas Chomei…..- Susurro - ¿Qué voy a hacer….? Estamos demasiado mojados como para lanzar un contrataque….-

_Furiosa…. Constituida por llamas azules…. Que a su vez… padece de heterocromia… es una poderosa felina que convierte las llamas en vitalidad… Second…. El caballo. _

Matatabi rápidamente interfirió, utilizando su garra que logro distraer a Kokuo lo suficiente para poder alejarla del lugar donde estaba Chomei. Rápidamente Sasha reaccionó ante esa oportunidad y por consiguiente intento elevarse a grandes alturas para llevar a cabo una de sus técnicas.

-¡Ahora Chomei! – Exclamó la pelirroja.

-Lo siento….- Susurro Bertholt

Justo cuando aquella joven, estaba a punto de ejecutar, junto a su bestia con cola, una poderosa ráfaga que se iba a ver complementada por un giro exagerado de Chomei, que a su vez, se desencadenaría poderosos aleteos que expresarían la furia del viento. Se escuchó una explosión, algo que dejo a todos los Jinchuriki presentes y a Ymir, por supuesto, asombrados de lo que había sucedido.

-Esto…..- Susurro Sasha. Cuando de pronto escupió una gran cantidad de sangre…. – Mis alas….-

La verdad se había revelado, las alas de Chomei habían sido destruidas por la arena de Bertholt que rápidamente hizo que empezarán a sangrar. Un extraño suceso hizo que Sasha saliera del cuerpo de la bestia, cuyos ojos habían perdido el brillo y su respiración era indetectable para la vista ajena. Y sin embargo, ambos cayeron al frio suelo, Chomei derrotado y Sasha con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Voy… a…. – Se escuchó una voz de un chico que volaba por los aires a causa del equipo de maniobras tridimensional – Voy a…..- Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos al notar la muerte de su compañera - ¡Matarlos!-

_Parecido a los humanos…. De color rojo y de actividad ardiente como la lava…. Furioso e indomable, cuyos colmillos le dan un aspecto bastante temible…. Fourth…. La torre. _

La explosión ejecutada por la furia de Eren desencadenó el poder del Yonbi, y furiosamente, se dirigió a golpear sin más rodeos a la Jinchuriki de la bestia de cinco colas, que estaba batallando contra la otra Bijuu femenina. No obstante, ella era inteligente tal y como lo era su Jinchuriki, por consiguiente, gracias a sus cinco colas, pudo llevar a cabo, un poderoso coletazo que separó a ambos hermanos bestiales de su rango de combate cercano.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Eren aquí….?- Se preguntó Annie. – Bueno no importa…..-

Cuando de pronto, la rubia pudo ver detrás del Yonbi, otro soldado de la legión de reconocimiento, que junto con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional se acercaba hacía ellos. El viento soplaba en su cabello y sus ojos no destacaban sentimientos algunos.

-¿Mikasa….? – Se preguntó Jean al ver que seguía volando por los aires como si estuviera en un lugar cualquiera. Sin embargo, pronto la explosión invadió su cuerpo y de ahí escapo la bestia de nueve colas.

_El definitivo…. El último de la secuencia bestial…. Aquel que nació para comandar y ser el que dirigiera la organización de los Bijuu…. Odiado…. Furioso de la humanidad…. Ninth…. El Rey. _

Kurama no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente preparo la bomba de la bestia definitiva para castigar a Bertholt por sus acciones. Las energías negativas y positivas se prepararon para llevar a cabo el movimiento. No obstante, ella sabía que no iba a ser sencillo invocar un movimiento así en aquella situación, pero para su sorpresa, Matatabi y Son Goku protegieron al, nueve colas de las garras de Kokuo. Mientras, Shukaku observaba asustado la bomba que lentamente crecía.

-¡Bertholt muévete! – Gritó Reiner al ver como la bomba de la bestia corría hacía el - ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! – Se mordió el labio inferior mientras su Bijuu, se convertía en una bola y rápidamente se dirigía hacia la situación que jugaba por la vida del Ichibi.

Solo un destello se vio después de aquello. Las lágrimas de Bertholt rápidamente corrían por sus ojos, y notó como delante de él estaba Reiner sonriéndole como si todo estuviera bien. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por sus labios mientras el joven de cabellos negros también podía apreciar la manera en la que su compañero de batallas estaba llorando.

-¿Eres un idiota lo sabias? – Le guiño un ojo – Perdóname por todo Bertholt…. Todo quedó atrás….-

De vuelta a la realidad, la bomba de la bestia con cola, había destruido la defensa de Isobu, y por consiguiente, la bestia se encontraba muerta en el césped, mientras Reiner estaba a su lado, unos cuantos metros de distancia, también en el mismo estado…. Sin vida.

Christa aprovechó dicha hazaña para liberarse de las cadenas de arena, aunque no del todo y ejecutar el poderoso movimiento venenoso que logró atrapar a Kokuo. No obstante, esa nube de humo, también tocó a Matatabi y a Kurama, y para peor, ambos respiraron un poco de ese aire. La parálisis fue inmediata, el gato demonio y el zorro estaban completamente bloqueados por la poderosa nube que Christa accidentalmente ejecutó. Por otro lado, Bertholt recuperó su coraje y observó a la rubia con odio mientras apretaba su garra con fuerza.

Saiken por consiguiente fue exprimido de tal manera en la que su cuerpo no pudo resistir ese acontecimiento, llevándolo a la muerte misma. Su cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente hacía el suelo mientras Christa aparecía de la nuca del Bijuu con sus ojos llorosos y su vista oscurecida. La evaporación comenzó a llevarse a cabo en ese cuerpo muerto. Furiosa Ymir intentó atacar los ojos de la bestia de cinco colas, pero simplemente se encontró con una garra de arena que acabó con su vida.

-¡Reiner!- Rugieron Kokuo y Shukaku para continuar con la batalla de los Bijuus.

Rápidamente Annie saltó a la acción, golpeando simultáneamente al Yonbi de manera agresiva, mientras los otros dos Bijuus restantes, a favor de Eren, no podían moverse por voluntad del veneno que podía ser eliminado por las bestias que sabían cómo ejecutarlo. Sin embargo, el chico se encontraba en un problema, ya que era atacado constantemente por los golpes brutales de la rubia y a su vez, por la juguetona arena que debilitaba aún más su vitalidad.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto Annie! ¡Deja de buscar más problemas! ¡Sasha y Christa están muertas! ¿Qué más quieres que suceda? – Gritaba Eren con las lágrimas escapando por sus mejillas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡No puedes entender este dolor que ciento! ¡Que haya tenido que hacer esto solo para asegurarme de que yo seré la sobreviviente! ¡No puedes entender lo que yo siento!- Gritó furiosa.

Ambos estaban desesperados…. No había otra forma de decirlo.

-¡Ahora Annie!- Gritó Bertholt, mientras la arena se organizaba para atrapar los pies de Son Goku y a la vez de sus manos.

Por consiguiente la rubia retrocedió unos pasos y luego junto con la adquisición de vuelo, clavo directamente sus cuernos sobre el pecho de la bestia, hiriendo directamente su corazón y a la vez el de Eren. Las lágrimas simplemente corrieron por los ojos de Kokuo, mientras ella, solo se limitaba a gruñir y a exasperarse de la muerte de varios de sus compañeros. Mikasa rápidamente reaccionó ante la manera en la que Eren escapaba de la nuca de Son Goku, con su vida extinta y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se puso de pie, ejecutando un poderoso rugido que se escuchó por todo el campo.

-¡Voy a matarte a ti y a Bertholt!- Exclamó con las lágrimas que corrían indudablemente por sus mejillas. No obstante, la parálisis hizo que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse con agilidad. Por consiguiente, Mikasa estaba atrapada entre la tentativa de Bertholt y la poderosa cornada de Annie que indudablemente, estaba a punto de ser repetida.

Justo cuando creyó que sus esperanzas iban a extinguirse, recibió una mancha de sangre que cayó en sus ojos. Su naturaleza miedosa al ver semejante líquido la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando los abrió, pudo ver a Matatabi que aguardaba en su delantera, con su cuerpo atravesado por la arena en forma de poderosas espinas en los cuernos de la bestia de cinco colas, y un herido Jean que temblaba por la manera en la que el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Jean…..- Susurro ella impresionada.

-No te preocupes por mí… Mikasa…. Ve… ¡Rápido!- Exclamó con fuerza, dejando que sus últimos minutos sirvieran de algo.

-Demonios….- Dijo Annie con su rostro nuevamente repleto de frialdad – Te has entrometido en mi cornada…. Que decepción….- Quitó los cuernos del estómago del Nibi y dejo caer a Jean que estaba dentro de ese mismo lugar. El castaño rápidamente cayó al frio suelo y vio como su compañera respiraba lentamente al igual que él. _Dos vidas menos…. _

Mikasa intentó correr, pero choco con el cuerpo de la bestia con cola, Gyuuki, quien al parecer, había aparecido de repente, logrando una impresión por parte de las bestias enemigas.

_Callado…. Sin nada que decir…. Simple… Un equilibrista…. El conocedor de la profecía… sin ningún propósito en aquella vida tan visible…. Eight… El peón. _

-Levi…..- Pensó aquella, al ver la bestia con cola que se había presentado a su lado –

-Creo que llegue tarde como siempre…..- Susurro y luego observó el campo lleno de sangre - Al parecer, Ya no hay esperanzas algunas de que salgamos vivos de esta batalla….O por lo menos uno de nosotros podrá hacerlo-

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó ella. Gyuuki le apuntó y pudo darse cuenta de que Kokuo y Shukaku estaban realizando la bomba Bijuu.

-Nadie podría sobrevivir ante semejante poder….- Explicó – Así que voy a abrir una oportunidad para ti….- Camino hacia el centro del lugar – Después de eso estarás por tu cuenta…. Mikasa…..-

Las bombas fueron llevadas a cabo, mientras que aquella chica observaba completamente asustada la manera en la que Levi se oponía para evitar que ambos ataques pudieran asesinar a ambas bestias. Kurama estaba temblando simplemente, y observaba como Gyuuki se sacrificaba, utilizando su cuerpo para recibir ambas bombas que lo llevaron a alcanzar la muerte misma.

-¡Lucha!- Exclamaron Christa, Sasha, Jean y Eren al ver como Mikasa se quedaba atrás.

Ella rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaban los últimos dos Bijuu restantes y con sus colas pudo golpear simultáneamente a ambos, sin recibir golpe alguno de los enemigos.

-¡Han llegado muy lejos! – Gritaba con las lágrimas aun escapando de sus mejillas - ¿¡Que es lo que realmente buscan con este juego de supervivencia!? ¡Todos están muertos! ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Devuélvanme lo que me arrebataron! ¡Ahora!- Exigía aquella con rabia.

La garra de Mikasa se enterró rápidamente en el cuerpo de Shukaku, y él por consiguiente, escupió grandes cantidades de sangre, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Ella pudo ver dentro del cuerpo del Bijuu a un Bertholt que respiraba aceleradamente y con un rostro que expresaba el arrepentimiento en su máxima expresión.

-Yo no quería esto…- Susurro para luego sonreírle con falsedad – Por favor perdóname… Quisiera poder regresar esto tal cual como estaba…. Reiner…. y lo demás… Lo siento mucho…..-

Bertholt cayó ante los ojos de Kurama, muerto, con su rostro verdaderamente arrepentido y sus lágrimas que rápidamente escapaban por sus mejillas aún después de la muerte.

Una batalla se desenfrenó entre Annie y Mikasa después de aquello, ambas chicas hartas de los sucesos… mentalmente inestables se golpeaban mutuamente mientras la sangre que corría por sus labios, no era de importancia alguna.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Tú me quitaste a Eren! ¡Devuélvelo!- Exclamaba entre golpes y rasguños.

-¡Quisiera poder hacerlo! ¡No puedo! ¡No soy Dios! – Decía mientras también contratacaba a los golpes de Mikasa - ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Nunca quise que esto sucediera! ¡Yo…. Yo solo….!-

-¡Querías asegurarte de ser la sobreviviente! ¡Sí lo escuche! ¡Pues que felicidad porque lo serás de una vez por todas! ¡Quédate sola en este mundo tan cruel y frio! ¡Ya no tienes ni a Reiner ni a Bertholt!-

Justo cuando las cosas no pudieron actuar de peor manera, ambas chicas sufrieron una pérdida de sangre bastante significativa por cómo se vio en los golpes los cuales estaban llevando a cabo. Kokuo cayó completamente herida, con rasguños en su piel y su cuerpo blanco completamente manchado de sangre. Asimismo, Kurama también cayo de la misma forma, con su cuerpo bastante ensangrentado.

Mikasa estaba muerta sobre el frio césped junto a su Bijuu, mientras Kokuo estaba de la misma manera, sin embargo, Annie observaba el lugar con tristeza, mientras lentamente su corazón de iba deteniendo.

-¿Por qué…. Ahora…. Vengo a acordarme de que estoy sola….?- Sonrió con tristeza y sus lágrimas comenzaron a escapar nuevamente – Es demasiado tarde…..-

_No quiero escuchar nada más…. No quiero saber nada de este mundo. Un lugar cruel donde no puedo existir, un lugar donde la vida me pone a prueba y me hace sufrir lo suficiente como para ser capaz de derramar sangre ajena por el bienestar de una visión ególatra. No quiero seguir sufriendo… no puedo permanecer en la oscuridad…. Solo una profecía se había cumplido y el sueño se hizo realidad más mis deseos no pudieron proyectarse en la realidad. El destino jugó a su propio favor y el espiral de la perdición que desde un principio, pretendía llevarme a la muerte lo ha logrado. _

_Presagio de casualidad que entrelazó nuestros destinos…_

_Pobre vagabundo... conquistando más del codiciado derecho de vivir_

_Creí en un milagro eterno_

_El paraíso al final del camino_

Abrieron los ojos lentamente… la luz comenzaba a dañar su visión, cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban vivos. Asustados se pusieron de pie, no había nadie más que ellos en un hermoso prado lleno de flores. Sus cuerpos estaban bien, no había herida alguna y el viento soplaba con fuerza en el hermoso paisaje lleno de flores y árboles en los cuales no existía nadie más que ellos.

Por alguna razón, estaban separados por un inmenso círculo que los tenía a todos posicionados como los extremos de un reloj. Todos se miraban con curiosidad, preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido antes. ¿Por qué se encontraban todos en ese lugar? ¿Por qué todos estaban bien?

_El silencio y el viento eran la clave_

-¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó Jean observando como todos observaban confundidos.

-¿Dónde estamos…?- A su vez, Sasha pensaba de la misma manera.

-El paraíso les da la bienvenida….- Dijo Shukaku – Es el lugar donde todos aquellos valientes que decidieron llevar a cabo la profecía merecen estar….- Añadió Matatabi.

-¿De qué están hablando? – Se preguntó Levi - ¿Por qué están diciendo eso…?-

-Solo los valientes son capaces de cumplir una profecía como aquella….- Continuó Isobu – Desde hace mucho tiempo que estábamos buscando la libertad, pero nuestros ex Jinchuriki nunca tuvieron el coraje de enfrentarse….- Son Goku – Es por ello que os agradecemos su ciega valentía jóvenes….- Saiken.

Eren rio – Ustedes están locos…. ¿Qué lo que está sucediendo…?-

Mikasa sonrió – Eren….- Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar – Siempre y cuando estemos juntos… yo no me preocupare en el lugar donde nos encontremos….-

-El lugar donde pertenecen todos los valientes es este….- Dijo Chomei - ¡Adelante! – Exclamó Gyuuki - ¡Bien honrados presenten sus nombres ante el maravilloso circulo de bienvenida! ¡No es una broma! ¡Es la consecuencia de la profecía! ¡La libertad del sufrimiento mismo! – Exclamó Kurama.

Los chicos simplemente se limitaron a sonreír e hicieron el honorario saludo que aprendieron en la tropa militar - ¡Yo soy Shukaku de la arena! – Por consiguiente el pelinegro sonrió - ¡Mi nombre es Bertholt Fubar! ¡El primero!-

-¡Yo me llamo Matatabi! ; ¡Yo soy Jean Kirschtein! ¡El segundo!-

-¡Me llamo Isobu! Ya nos hemos visto en aquella vida pasada….- Sonrió – Yo soy Reiner Braun, el tercero.

-¡Eren Jaeger! ¡El cuarto!- Exclamó aquel que dejó a los Bijuus con una sonrisa en sus rostros – Tienes que esperar a que yo lo haga primero…. ¡Son Goku!-

-Yo soy Kokuo…..- Dijo aquella con una voz bastante delicada…. – Annie… La quinta- Susurro.

-¡Yo soy Saiken! ¿Eh? – Exclamó con felicidad – Mi nombre es Christa Reis…. Es un placer conocerlos. Historia Reis… para ser más exactos ¡La sexta!-

-¡El siete de la suerte! ¡Chomei! – La pelirroja por consiguiente rio - ¡Sasha Braus! ¡La séptima!-

-¡Un claro y poderoso amigo! ¡Gyuuki! – El pelinegro solamente sonrió con confianza – Mi nombre es Rivaille… el octavo….-

El zorro hizo un gesto soberbio – La profecía del viejo era bastante creíble… Yo soy Kurama….- La Jinchuriki del zorro, a su vez entre lágrimas y sonrojos sonrió - ¡Mikasa Ackerman! ¡La novena!-

_Presagio de casualidad que entrelazó nuestros destinos…._

_Solo es una búsqueda secreta del verdadero secreto bien oculto. _

_Fuertes amistades nunca dejarán de ser lo que ya son._

_El destino no actúa en mal a nadie, no es sentimental, es objetivo. _

_Sobrevive es en realidad, la búsqueda ciega de la verdadera felicidad._

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado este Crossover. _

**_Nota:_**_ Algunas de las palabras en cursiva, son referentes del opening de la serie Mirai Nikki. Si no la han visto, yo les recomendaría que la vieran, es extremadamente genial. Espero me dejen un comentario para saber que les pareció. ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente! _


End file.
